I Will Always Love You
by Patd06
Summary: A companion fic to "Imagine Me & You" This is Ichigo and Grimmjow's relationship from Rukia's perspective. One-shot.


**Salutations! This is a little companion fic for ****_Imagine Me & You_****...someone asked me to write a sequel, and I wasn't sure how to do that, so I wrote this instead...I hope you all find it enjoyable ^_^**

**It's a songfic just like ****_Imagine Me & You_****...the song is called ****_Lovesong_****, and it was originally performed by The Cure, but the lyrics I used are from the cover of the song that's by Adele...you can listen to either one while you read this, but the Adele version fits the mood better...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the lyrics used in this story...

* * *

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am home again_**

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am whole again_**

I have a best friend named Ichigo. He's the only thing that really matters to me, my other half. He's my one true love. And he's gay. This story isn't about us shopping or having slumber parties and talking about boys and saying things like "bitch please" and "honey child" and "fabulous". Ichigo isn't that kind of guy. In fact, I didn't have the faintest clue that he was gay, until he decided to come out to me...

_"Ruki, I have something important to tell you and I know that I'm making the right decision by telling you first since you're my best friend and all," he said, nervously. I raised an eyebrow._

_"Okay, tell me," I said. Ichigo looked around like there was a sniper with a scope somewhere in the distance waiting to take him out. "C'mon, Ichi, what is it?"_

_"I'm. . .Rukia, I'm. . .I'm. . .gay."_

_I felt my heart skip a beat, and not in the good way. But since I knew how hard it must have been for Ichigo to admit to himself, let alone to me, I decided to hide my shock with excitement._

_"Oh, that's great, Ichigo!" I squealed, hugging him tight. He hugged me back hesitantly._

_"Really?" he asked in his soft tenor that always sent chills down my spine._

_"Of course, Ichigo. Anything that makes you happy makes me happier," I responded, smiling brightly at him._

_On the inside, I cried._

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am young again**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am fun again**_

I've had a crush on Ichigo since we were ten. I just thought that we were perfect for each other. He was the yin to my yang, the peanut butter to my jelly, the Neo to my Trinity. He meant the world to me, he really did. So that's why I had to choke down my feelings. When you truly love someone, you give up your feelings for theirs. And I knew once I saw him with Grimmjow that that was exactly where he was supposed to be...

_"Rukia, I think I found my freaking soulmate," he said one day as we sat down for lunch. I smiled at him, though I really felt like throwing up._

_"Really? Who?"_

_"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_

_I was taken aback to say the least. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? The resident school troublemaker with the weird blue hair? I would admit that I thought he was handsome, every girl did. Which was why I was so shocked. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was gay too?_

_"Grimmjow is gay?" I asked. Ichigo shook his head._

_"He's bisexual, but he. . .he kinda asked me out," Ichigo responded as a light blush crept across the bridge of his nose. I knew it was serious. Ichigo doesn't blush at everything. "We've gone on a few dates and now he wants to be my official boyfriend. I. . .I really like him, Ruki."_

_With every word Ichigo spoke, I felt my heart break. Ichigo never spoke about anyone like that. Not even me. I could hear it in his voice. I could see it in his eyes. He was in love. Ichigo was in love with Grimmjow, not me. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes and I felt my throat drying out. I stood abruptly._

_"That's great, Ichi. I have to go. We'll talk later, okay?" I said, as I started for the door. Ichigo grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug._

_"Thanks, Ruki. For being so understanding," he said, quietly. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. It almost sounded as if he knew. . ._

_"You're welcome, Ichi. I'll see you later," I said, pulling away from him and practically running for the door._

**_However far away, I will always love you_**

**_However long I stay, I will always love you_**

**_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

I remember the first time I ever saw them together. They were walking through the hall together, Grimmjow carrying Ichigo's books along with his own. Ichigo smiled, blushing slightly as Grimmjow spoke to him. Then, Ichigo reached out and took Grimmjow's hand in his. . .

_"Hey, Ruki," Ichigo said as they came to a stop by my locker._

_"Hey, Ichi. Hello, Grimmjow," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I couldn't keep my eyes from drifting to where their fingers were still entwined, but I quickly directed them elsewhere._

_"I figured it was time I properly introduced you two, so, Rukia, this is Grimmjow; Grimmjow, this is Rukia, my best friend."_

_Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's hand and the blue haired boy shook hands with me._

_"Nice to meet you, Rukia," he said. I smiled, cordially. He wasn't such a bad guy. If he were anyone else's boyfriend, I would've swooned. He was truly a gorgeous guy, but the fact was, he was with Ichigo. He was the reason Ichigo didn't want to be with me. He was the reason I'd never have who I truly wanted._

_However, I didn't express any of this._

_"Nice to meet you too, Grimmjow."_

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am free again**

The only person who knew about my feelings for Ichigo was my other best friend, Ashido Kano. We'd been friends since eighth grade. He was genuinely the coolest person I knew besides Ichigo. I could talk to him about almost anything, including how I really felt about Ichigo and Grimmjow. . .

_"I invited them to the thing that I'm having at the house."_

_"Why do you do these things to yourself, Ruki?" Ashido asked, handing me a controller. We always played video games while we talked. I shrugged._

_"Ichigo is my best friend. What would it look like if I didn't invite him?"_

_"Like you need space so that you can get over him," Ashido responded, easily. I cut my eyes at him. "I know he doesn't know how you feel, but the fact of the matter is that you need time away from him if you're ever going to have a chance of moving on. You can't keep subjecting yourself to this without having that time. It's only going to tear you apart inside. And I don't want to see that."_

_I could feel the tears coming. I knew Ashido was right, but I couldn't stand the thought. This was really happening. Ichigo would never be with me, and I had to accept that. Ashido paused the game and hugged me close to him as I cried silently._

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am clean again**_

_I watched them together that night. They'd been together for two months, and they seemed so perfect. I couldn't even remember seeing them fight, not past Grimmjow's teasing and Ichigo berating him for that._

_They were sitting on the other side of the room; I couldn't deny that they were adorable together. I mean, they were thumb wrestling! I didn't realize how long I'd been staring until my friend Orihime nudged me._

_"They're so cute together, right?" she asked, giggling girlishly. I gave the best smile I could manage._

_"The cutest," I said. I could tell that she saw through my facade though. She was always so perceptive._

_"I know how you feel." My eyes widened. Had Ashido blabbed? "No one told me, so don't worry or try to kill anyone. I just know because at one point, I thought I had those kinds of feelings for Kurosaki-kun. But now, seeing him with Grimmjow-kun, I know he's truly happy. And that makes me happy too."_

_I looked over to where Ichigo and Grimmjow were sitting, just in time to see them kiss chastely. That was enough to make my heart break and soar at the same time. I knew then that it was time to let go. It was the only way_ _things could stay the same between Ichigo and I._

_**However far away, I will always love you**_

_**However long I stay, I will always love you**_

I decided to find a subtle way of letting Ichigo know how I felt. Orihime said that she'd be okay with me using her name instead of my own. I didn't want Ichigo to feel bad, but I had to get my feelings out, and this was the only way that I could do it. It was a little while after he and Grimmjow had been together for six months. Of course Ashido thought it was a bad idea. . .

_"I already told you you should just tell him. Why do you need to beat around the bush, using Orihime? Just tell him, and then explain to him that you need time to get over your feelings for him." I sighed. We'd had this conversation so many times already, I'd lost count._

_"I can't, Ashido. I physically cannot say it."_

_"Fine. Go through with your silly little plan. It's not gonna solve a damn thing," he said._

_"What do you know, huh? It's not like you have to watch the person you love be happy with someone that isn't you! You don't have a clue how I really feel!"_

_Ashido pursed his lips. I felt bad for lashing out at him, but I was so frustrated. I was shocked when he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I didn't respond to the kiss, mostly because it ended so quickly._

_"I know exactly how you feel, Rukia."_

_Then he walked away. I touched my lips. What did he mean by that?_

**_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

Of course, being completely oblivious, I went through with my plan anyways, finding Grimmjow and Ichigo and telling them how jealous Orihime was because she was in love with Ichigo.

_"You don't have to worry about that, Grimm-nekochan. You're the only one for me," Ichigo said, sweetly._

_"Good. Because I'm never letting you go," Grimmjow responded, kissing Ichigo's nose. "No matter what anyone says, I'll always love you, Ichigo."_

_"I'll always love you too, Grimm."_

_Ashido was right. That didn't solve anything._

**_However far away, I will always love you_**

**_However long I stay, I will always love you_**

_I left the classroom to find him and apologize. He was sitting in the hallway with his head laid back against the wall._

_I sat down next to him, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them._

_"How'd your grand scheme fair?" he asked, dryly. I scoffed._

_"About as well as you said it would," I responded, just as unenthusiastic. We sat silently for a while before I spoke again. "I'm sorry. For yelling at you earlier."_

_"It's okay. I'm sorry too, for kissing you."_

_"It's okay. But. . .why?" I asked, looking over at him. He rolled his eyes._

_"I think that's pretty obvious, Ruki."_

_It was, wasn't it? Ashido had feelings for me, and I'd been too wrapped up in my fruitless feelings for Ichigo to see that._

_Ichigo belonged with Grimmjow. Since I'd seen their relationship blossom over those months, I knew that for sure. No matter what I'd told myself before, Ichigo was never as happy with me as he was when he was with Grimmjow. His smile had become far less rare since he started dating the other boy, and that was something I had to appreciate. Grimmjow made Ichigo's rain go away when all I could do was hold an umbrella._

_I looked back at Ashido._

_"Why didn't you tell me before?" He shrugged._

_"You're in love with Ichigo. What was I supposed to say?"_

_"I don't know. I'm sorry I was so oblivious, but. . .I think I'd like to give us a try."_

_Ashido had always been there for me, even when I was confessing my undying love for someone else. He was what I needed to help me get over Ichigo. He was the one to make my rain go away._

_**Whatever words I say, I will always love you**_

_**I'll always love you**_

Ashido and I have been together for three months. It's our graduation today, and we're helping Grimmjow with a very special surprise.

"Stop fidgeting you big blue haired oaf!" I yell, trying to straighten his tie.

"Ugh, how do you put up with her, Ash? She's so damn bossy," Grimmjow laments. Ashido just laughs.

"Well, she's usually right, so I just go with it," he responds. I stick my tongue out at Grimmjow, and he rolls his eyes.

"Do you have the ring?" I ask. Grimmjow pulls the shiny silver band out of his pocket and holds it up. "Alright. I got the principal to agree to let you come up once Ichigo finishes his speech. Good luck."

Grimmjow pulls me into a quick embrace.

"Thanks, Rukia. You're the best," he says.

"Yeah, yeah, just get to proposing so I can plan your wedding," I say. We all share a laugh before Grimmjow heads toward the side of stage where he's supposed to enter. I grab Ashido's hand and we make our way back to our seats in the audience. Ichigo is finishing his salutatorian speech. Once he's done, Grimmjow comes out, kneeling on one knee in front of him.

I smile as he takes Ichigo's right hand in his and starts to speak,

"Ichigo, I love you, and I always will. I can't see myself with anyone else but you, and I know you feel the same way, so Ichigo. . .will you marry me?"  
Ashido and I start to chant, and slowly people join in,

"Say yes. . .say yes. . .say yes. . ."

Grimmjow smiles up at Ichigo, whose eyes are shimmering with unshed tears.

"Well, Ichi. What do you say?"

"I say yes," Ichigo responds instantly. I smile again as Grimmjow slides the ring onto Ichigo's finger, and my orange haired best friend pulls him up into a bonecrushing hug. Soon, another chant starts, and this time, Ashido and I join in,

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Ichigo kisses Grimmjow fiercely and applause erupts throughout the auditorium. I can't help but feel my heart rejoice at how happy they look, at how happy I feel. I look at Ashido, and he smiles before he kisses me. When he pulls away, I return his smile.

"I love you, Ashido," I say, effortlessly, though it's the first time I've said it. He hugs me tightly.

"I love you too, Rukia."

**_I'll always love you_**

**_'Cause I love you_**

I know that what I felt for Ichigo was real, but what I feel for Ashido is real too. Ichigo has his happiness, and I have mine. We're both exactly where we're supposed to be, and that's what's most important to me. I'll always love Ichigo, and I know he loves me too. We both have someone to make our rain go away forever.

**_Love, love, love. . ._**

* * *

**So, I hope this explains what happened in****_ Imagine Me & You._****..I also hope you all enjoyed seeing Ichigo and Grimmjow's relationship from someone else's perspective...and I also hope you like Ashido and Rukia together, because I freaking love them! XD Thanks so much for reading...until next time,**

**Patd06**


End file.
